Caballero de brillante armadura
by Once L
Summary: No sólo Whistler y T-Bag eran conscientes de la "relación" un tanto bizarra que se podía dar a interpretar entre Michael y Alex.


**Título:** Caballero de brillante armadura.

**Fandom: **Prison Break.

**Personajes:** Michael Scofield, Alex Mahone. James Whistler, T-Bag.

**Género:** General. Insinuación de Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Leve insinuación de Slash, situado en la tercera temporada: Sona. Un Alex/Michael. Punto de vista de Whistler.

**Para: **Crack and Roll. Reto: ¿San Valentín?

**Resumen:** No sólo Whistler y T-Bag eran conscientes de la "relación" un tanto bizarra que se podía dar a interpretar entre Michael y Alex.

**Disclaimer:** P_rison Break _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, Paul Scheuring, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan interesante y shipeable obra de arte.

_**24/02/10.**_

¡Ah!

Vuelvo a resoplar cansado, enfadado y sediento, recargándome en la sucia pared de la celda de Mahone que en alguna parte del camino hemos tomado como nuestro _"Centro de reunión"_. Si bien el ambiente en Panamá y más particularmente en Sona ya es denso y sofocante (un infierno, gracias) el ambiente se ha tornado tan tenso e incómodo que no sé por cuantos minutos u horas más vamos a seguir así. Es desesperante.

De reojo miro a Michael, observando cómo su espalda está tan rígida y tensa que si no cambia de postura en los próximos minutos y recuerda respirar, perderemos en definitiva a nuestro ingeniero estrella, incluso antes de comenzar.

Mi vista se posa ahora en Alex, quién tampoco se ve muy bien. Todos sus músculos están tensos y contraídos, e incluso su semblante y su mirada están demasiado endurecidos. La tensión sigue acrecentándose aquí en la celda 42, y yo... yo no tengo idea ni de qué hacer.

- Oigan chicos... –decido intervenir de una vez, poniéndome de pie a una distancia prudentes de los dos.- No creen que es mejor dejar esto a un lado y concentrarnos en lo que es verdaderamente importante, es decir... en el plan para salir de aquí.

Tal y como me lo tenía, la vista de ambos recae sobre mí, haciéndome sentir tan incómodo y hasta algo intimidado que comienzo a dudar de mis palabras y a tironear del cuello de mi camisa.

- ¿Es que acaso a ti te da igual lo que ha hecho Alex, Whistler?

La mirada de Scofield casi me fulmina, por lo que pienso mi siguiente respuesta con mucho cuidado.

- N-No por supuesto que no, pero...

- Lo que he hecho... –interviene ahora Alex, con cierto recelo, interrumpiéndome y dejándome con las palabras en la boca.- ¡Pero si te he salvado, Michael! –le reclama, poniéndose de pie de la cama que ocupaba.- ¡Ese hombre te iba a matar! ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

- ¡Ah! Y por eso tuviste que matarlo tú, ¿no?

- ¡Eres el único que...! Puede sacarnos de aquí, Michael. –agrega el ex agente del FBI un poco más calmado, sin apartar la mirada del otro.- Así que no permitiré que mueras hasta no vernos del otro lado de la cerca. ¿Lo entiendes?

Michael se queda en silencio y Mahone vuelve a dejarse caer sobre la cama, cayendo todos de nueva cuenta en ese incómodo y perturbador silencio que nos embarga desde hace minutos.

Por supuesto claro, que yo no entendiendo lo que está pasando entre ellos, por lo que me limito a mirarlos en silencio. Aunque ahora que recuerdo... creo haber escuchado por ahí que tanto Alex como Scofield no se llevaban bien desde un principio. Mahone era el agente que estaba tras los hermanos y los otros convictos de Fox River, eso sin duda... explicaría la situación.

O quizá... no.

Pues en más de una ocasión ambos han tenido enfrentamientos entre ellos, aunque también está esa parte como la que ha pasado hace media hora.

Si Michael está enojado es porque Alex ha matado a uno de los hombres del Lechero que le había retado a duelo y éste estaba más que dispuesto a matarlo. Mahone sin duda le salvó la vida con tan sólo tres movimientos y eso, Scofield no se lo puede perdonar.

_- "¡No puedes ir por ahí matando a cualquier hombre que se te ponga enfrente, Alex!"_

Recuerdo que fueron exactamente las palabras que el ingeniero le dijo en cuanto llegamos a la celda después de aquel terrible encuentro forzado.

_- "¿Y entonces qué, eh? ¿Es que tú le ibas a matar?"_

_- "No... ¡Pero siempre hay otra forma de arreglar las cosas!"._

_- "¡En Sona no, Michael! Y eso tú ya deberías de saberlo muy bien"._

De esa forma hemos terminado aquí, sin ningún avance sobre el plan o sobre su pequeña disputa. Y a veces cuando miro a uno y luego a otro, o cuando les escuchó hablar, pienso que ambos son más parecidos de lo que ellos piensan y que hasta tienen más de una cosa en común y quién sabe, quizá hasta harían una interesante pareja. Pero claro, pienso todo esto porque el calor es insoportable y la tensión sigue en aumento, sólo por eso y porque busco en qué distraerme para no alterar a ninguno de los dos.

- Creo que tienes razón.

Michael me mira de pronto, haciendo que me sobresalte por sus palabras. ¿De qué es lo que me habla?

- Sí queremos salir de aquí lo mejor será afinar los detalles y retomar el plan.

Ah, ya. Era sobre eso. Me siento un poco más aliviado al ver que Alex considera sus palabras, y asiente levemente.

- Creo que será lo mejor.

Nos dice, evitando mirar a Scofield y éste mirarle a él. Quizá la cosa no se ha calmado del todo.

- Mientras iré a refrescarme... –agrega Alex, pasando a nuestro lado y viendo yo, cómo Michael se tensa levemente.

Como lo suponía, ambos siguen molestos.

- Bueno, mientras Alex vuelve iré por algunas cosas que necesito. Espérame aquí, y cuida que nadie entre a la celda.

- Claro. –le dijo sin más, tomando asiento en una de las camas.

Al menos ahora que los dos se han ido el ambiente regresa a la normalidad. O algo así… pues ni tres minutos pasan cuando alguien que no es ni Mahone ni Michael se para bajo el marco de la celda y el maldito hasta me sonríe.

- ¡Oh! ¿Pero por qué tan solito, Whistler?

- No estoy de humor Bagwell, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –dijo con molestia, poniéndome de pie para tenerle a raya.

- Nada, sólo vi que estabas aquí solito y quise ver si necesitabas compañía.

No sé si lo hace a propósito o no, pero se humedece los labios, sonriéndome con malicia. Y de lo que sí estoy seguro y sé, es que T-Bag trama algo.

- Por cierto... ¿Sabes dónde está el _Bonito_ y Alex? –su sonrisa se ensancha un poco más.- Porque acabo de ver que ambos han entrado juntos a los baños. Claro... –me aclara al ver la reacción de objeción que estuve a punto de hacer.- Primero entró Mahone pero después Michael llegó y si me preguntas, quería comprobar que nadie le siguiera o entrara en ese momento. ¿Tú por qué crees que hizo eso, eh Whistler?

- No lo sé, Bagwell. –trató que mi voz suene indiferente.- Aquí la cuestión sería por qué sabes eso, ¿es que acaso los estás espiando?

- ¿Qué? No, no. –y se ríe.- Yo sólo... sólo pasaba por ahí y vi a Alex, Michael venía más atrás y me llamó la atención, eso es todo. Si vengo y te pregunto sí sabías dónde estaban o mejor dicho... qué iban a hacer, es sólo para saber si ellos te lo habían dicho o no, aunque la respuesta ya me la has dado. Así que... ellos no te invitan a su fiestecilla privada, ¿eh?

T-Bag se ríe abiertamente y con descaro, dando un paso hacia a mí, por lo que me hace retroceder.

- Y yo que pensaba que entre _Bonito_ y tú estaba pasando "algo", pero ya veo que no. Comprensible. –sentencia, al atar algunos cabos.- A Michael le gustan los tipos inteligentes como él y Mahone... creo que es el único que puede darle la talla. Sin olvidar claro... que no es la primera vez que nuestro agente con armadura brillante le salva la vida, ¿cierto?

- ¡Ah, pues qué más se le va a hacer! –me dice al alejarse y darse la media vuelta, permaneciendo entre la rejilla que cierra la celda.- Supongo que nada y a esperar a que ambos vuelvas después de su _"reunión en privado",_ ¿no?

T-Bag se ríe un par de veces más, marchándose de una vez por fin. Y cuando lo hace, mi cuerpo se relaja, tratando yo de alejar las ideas descabelladas que el convicto me ha dicho.

¡Es una locura! Me repito una y otra vez. Tratando de no pensar en ello. De no pensar en dónde estaría y lo peor de todo, pensando en qué estarían haciendo.

Niego un par de veces más para distraerme, mirando a las personas que pasaban por el pasillo. Ni Michael, ni Alex.

¿Es que acaso T-Bag tienen razón? Y si así fuera... ¿En qué me afecta? No es mi asunto.

Ellos son adultos y pueden hacer lo que quisieran. Después de todo… estábamos en una maldita prisión.

Mientras Michael se centre en el plan para sacarme de aquí, no me importa lo que haga en su tiempo libre ni con quién, es lo que me repito, dejándome caer en la cama y cubriendo mis ojos. ¿Por qué sigue haciendo tanto calor?

**Fin.**

* * *

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
